Vacaciones
by Mari-Uchiha
Summary: hola! no soy buena para esto, pero es un comienzo n.nUU, trata de que el equipo 7 va de vacaciones a un lujoso hotel, cosas interesantes podrian pasar en el hotel, dejen reviews onegai!


El Sol comenzaba a salir en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por la ventana entro un pequeño rayo de luz, el cual se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande, iluminando por completo aquella habitación perfectamente ordenada, un pequeño bulto en la cama, cubierto por sábanas blancas, una dulce chica dormía tan bien, hasta que alguien irrumpió en su cuarto, y le arruino ese momento de tranquilidad y placer.

- Hija, es hora de que te levantes, ya se te hace tarde – dijo una señora ya mayor de edad

Al salir de ahí, una melena rosada salió de entre las sábanas, Haruno Sakura vio la ventana y cerro un par de veces sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, camino a la ducha fue removiendo su pijama, después de unos 10 minutos salió, se vistió con su típico traje, pero al visualizarse en el espejo, decidió que debía de hacer un cambio ese día, quitándose el traje, saco de su armario una camisa de tirantes roja, una falda blanca corta, su pelo ya largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, y por ultimo un collar con un corazón, si así estaba mejor, agarro todo lo necesario y salió de casa.

Un horrible sonido, un muy odiado sonido, interrumpía su único momento de descanso, el despertador...

Una mano salió de entre las sabanas y busco en la mesita de noche lo que perturbaba su sueño. Es su mente retumbaba el horrible sonido que producía aquel aparato y sus pensamientos ''maldito despertador''. Ya habiendo apagando el despertador, volvió a acomodarse, estaba cansado y no iba a permitir que un aparato le arruinara el día, cerro los ojos, pero alguien inmediatamente llegó, abrió las cortinas y le quitó las sabanas de encima.

- Flojo, levántate, dice mama que bajes a desayunar – su hermano salía de la habitación, era 5 años mayor que él.

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó pesadamente caminando hacia la ducha, después de unos minutos salió y se vistió como todos los días, bajó, desayuno lo de todos los días, y salió de la casa encaminándose a casa de Naruto.

Ya ahí, se sentó en la entrada, esperando a sus dos amigos los cuales habían quedado verse ahí, se agacho y cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir vio algo rosado acercarse.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica de pelo rosa

- Buenos días Sakura...- dijo el moreno en un tono serio

Ella se sentó al lado del moreno a esperar a su otro compañero que demoraba bastante, cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos se levantaron.

- Hola Sakura-chan! Hola Sasuke-teme – decía el Uzumaki muy contento.

- Hola Naruto

- Hola...

- Supongo que tendremos que ir a esperar a Kakashi – sensei no? - decía Sakura un poco molesta por que sabia que volvería a sentarse a esperar

- Kakashi - sensei nos dará algo importante..bueno eso entendí ayer...

- Hmp...

Después de esperar un buen rato...

- Yo!

- Llegas tarde!! – gritaron al unisonó la peli rosa y el güero

- Me perdí en el sendero de la vida – dijo el peli plateado

Los tres con una gotita en la cabeza

- Y para que nos llamó Kakashi – sensei?

- Si, nos dio el día libre no? – dijo el güero con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

- Los llame por que Tsunade nos dio unas vacaciones

- OO vacaciones?– dijo la peli rosa

- Así es

- Dattebayo!!!!

- Hmp

- Nos vamos mañana temprano para llegar al desayuno

- Bien..pero...olvídelo ¬¬ - dijo Sakura con la clara idea de que su sensei llegaría tarde...como todos los días

- Bien, hasta mañana – y desapareció con un _''poof''_

- Iré a comer un poco de ramen!! n.n - el güero se fue muy contento

Sasuke comenzó a caminar sabe Dios

_- Mejor, no lo molesto, la ultima vez me fue mal T.T_

Una Sakura corría apresurada, se le había hecho tarde para reunirse con su sensei y sus compañeros, se había quedado tarde la noche anterior haciendo su maleta, y gran maleta que traía (//INNER: y que la tuya nunca es grande o que? ¬¬ te quedas horas viendo tu primer cambio de ropa ¬¬//) la peli rosa tenia la esperanza de que su sensei aun no llegara, y así fue, ahí estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo con maletas esperando a su maestro.

Hola Sakura-chan!

Ho..la...Na...ruto..- decía agitada recuperando el aliento

Hola...Sa..sasuke-kun

Sasuke simplemente veía como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba.

- Yo!

- Llegas tarde!

- Espera ya se tu respuesta, '' me perdí en el sendero de la vida''

- n.nUU

Entraron por una gran y hermosa puerta, llegaron a recepción

- Hola, ustedes deben ser Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Uzumaki Naruto

- Así es

- Bien enseguida les asigno su habitación

- Muchas gracias...

- Mira Sakura-chan, que bonita fuente – menciono el güero mientras veía una fuente u en ella unos peces de diferentes colores

- Es bonita Naruto

- Sus cuartos serán el 234, el 241, el 326 y el 190

- Muchas gracias señorita, cual es su nombre?

- Nanami

- Muchas gracias Nanami – agregó el peli plateado

- Por cierto, en unos minutos acabara el desayuno de las 9:00 si se apresuran podrán llegar

- Muchas gracias, por donde podremos ir?

- Derecho, vuelta a la izquierda y después a la derecha ahí verán el buffet, mis compañeros se encargaran de llevar sus maletas

- De nuevo gracias, vamos chicos

- Espero que tengan ramen!! Dattebayo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa el Uzumaki antes de caminar con su equipo a la dirección señalada

**Hola!!bueno, espero que guastais de mi fic, n.nUU lo se no es la gran cosa, pero, es un intento no? dejen reviews!!! plis!!onegai! arigato!!!bye!**


End file.
